Champagne, Coke et Caviar
by Slythewyn
Summary: xX HP/DM Xx etc. En pleine période de cours, le Tout Poudlard s'adonne à des fêtes débauchées dans le manoir Malfoy. La fièvre du samedi soir ? Sans doute ... Mais gare à ne pas perdre le tête, de retour au château ! Yaoi, Yuri
1. L'invitation

**Disclaimer : **Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à Madame J.K. Rowling )

**Auteur :** Slythewyn

**Genre : **Humour/Romance

**Pairing : ****HP/DM**, et autres à découvrir :D

* * *

**Note :**

**!! CETTE FIC A ETE ENTIEREMENT REECRITE**. **!!  
**

La version qui suit est différente de celle ayant été précédemment postée ; elle a été retravaillée, il ne s'agit donc **plus** vraiment de la même, et j'espère qu'elle a l'avantage d'être **meilleure**

Sur ce, Bonne lecture D

* * *

Merci à **Mathy**-choupie qui m'a donné envie de reprendre cette fic, et surtout pour sa bêta-lecture intensive (ou pas, mais on a quand même bien galéré sur le premier paragraphe xD) . Bisoux à l'Angel Dust 3

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

x

_**«**__ Venez enflammer mon manoir_

_Dès 22 heures, samedi soir !_

_Au menu ; champagne, coke, caviar_

**Votre**_ soirée, confrères de Poudlard !_

_Tu désires être parmi les élus ?_

_Confirme au plus vite ta future venue !_

_**Draco**__, un ami en gallion,_

_Ps __: retenez ce nom … __**»**_

'Je rêve !' s'exclama Ron, levant si haut ses sourcils qu'ils disparurent sous sa frange orangée.

'Malfoy fait une fête ? Et _**on**_ est invités ?'

'Toute l'école est invitée' rectifia Hermione en lui arrachant ladite invitation des mains. Elle la parcourut à la vitesse de l'éclair, le front plissé par la concentration.

Quand elle atteignit le dernier mot, elle renifla d'un air dédaigneux, chiffonna le papier et amorça le geste de le jeter dans le feu. Harry, qui passait derrière elle à cet instant, l'intercepta au moment où il allait atterrir dans les flammes. Il le saisit du bout des doigts et le lissa du plat de la main avant d'en prendre connaissance. Ses yeux dévalèrent sur le parchemin, à une telle rapidité que son regard devint flou ,et que ceux qui l'observaient en eurent aussitôt le vertige.

'L' école entière ? Hufflepuff y compris ?' reprit Ron avec perplexité.

Hermione hocha la tête.

'Oui, j'ai vu Bullstrode et Parkinson qui distribuaient ces billets à l'entrée de leur salle commune, tout à l'heure.'

Harry se laissa tomber avec fracas dans le fauteuil qui leur faisait face. Il semblait préoccupé et se mordait férocement les joues, ce qui était signe chez lui d'une intense réflexion. Les yeux fixés sur une bûche qui se consumait, il resta quelques secondes hagard, la bouche entrouverte. Ses deux amis l'observaient d'un air inquiet, s'interrogeant sur le comportement à adopter, quand il releva la tête pour déclarer, le plus sérieusement du monde :

'Vous avez des tenues de soirée ?'

Ron lui jeta un regard incrédule, et Hermione gloussa avec coquetterie. L'expression de Harry se fit si assassine qu'elle s'interrompit dans un hoquet, avant de se redresser dignement sur son siège.

'Je ne possède pas grand-chose, mais je pourrais toujours demander aux filles' déclara-t-elle. ' Le dortoir est plein à craquer du contenu de leur garde robe. D'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, Lavande a acheté l'autre jour une superbe robe vert émeraude – _exactement la couleur de tes yeux, Harry _-, et elle est teeeellement glamour.'

Le toussotement gêné de Ron sembla la ramener à la réalité et elle s'interrompit, croisant ses poignets sur sa jupe plissée dans une attitude de petite fille sage. Harry, qui en temps normal aurait ri de la situation, conservait un air grave et ne prit pas garde à la tension qui s'installa suite au discours d'Hermione.

Se tournant vers Ron, il l'interrogea.

'Et toi, tu as quelque chose de _décent_ à porter ?'

Les oreilles de Ron virèrent au rouge tandis qu'il triturait le bout de sa cravate, faisant mine de réfléchir. Une image s'imposa alors dans leurs esprits … - _celle de Ron au bal de quatrième année_ - et un sourire narquois passa sur le visage d'Hermione.

'Je … je crois que Fred et George doivent avoir quelques costumes pas mal … Avec un petit sortilège, ce sera sûrement facile d'en arranger un … pour qu'il soit à ma taille …'

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Sa vision se fit à nouveau trouble et il replongea dans ses pensées, laissant s'écouler plusieurs minutes de silence … jusqu'à ce que Ron prenne soudainement conscience du sens caché de la question. Sa mâchoire tomba d'un coup et il le fixa d'un air horrifié, vaguement excité tout de même.

'Attends … ne me dis pas que tu comptes nous emmener chez Malfoy ?'

Harry haussa les sourcils.

'Et pourquoi pas ?' répliqua-t-il.

'On est invités, non ?'

Hermione, qui souriait toujours comme une parfaite idiote, cessa immédiatement. Elle scruta Harry, songeuse, avant de grimacer.

'Harry, si ton but est de perturber la soirée de Malfoy, je te ferai remarquer que ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part. Je sais bien que c'est un Slytherin et tout et tout, mais, franchement, il n'est pas _si_ détestable … Souviens toi, la dernière fois qu'il t'a lancé un maléfice quand tu avais le dos tourné remonte déjà à ..'

'Trois semaines' grinça le brun, se raidissant à ce souvenir.

'Et je ne lui ai toujours pas fait payer.'

Une grimace perverse défigura ses traits, tandis qu'il passait en revue les différentes façons de gâcher la fête de son rival, envisageant même d'inviter Sirius et Mus pour l'occasion (il lui semblait que samedi prochain était justement un soir de pleine lune ). De son côté, Ron lisait et relisait pour la dixième fois le bout de parchemin, écarquillant les yeux, humectant ses lèvres, écoutant les battements effrénés de son cœur –**boum, boum**- … Elle était là, l'invitation, noir sur blanc, elle le narguait presque de ses grands caractères, tracés avec application.

Quand Harry sauta sur ses pieds, s'éloignant pour rejoindre le dortoir, il leva vers lui un regard plus qu'avide et souffla avec sincérité.

'J'ai déjà hâte d'y être !'

Puis il s'écroula sur le canapé et étendit ses bras de part et d'autres de son crâne, souriant largement au plafond, et, accessoirement, à Hermione qui les observait d'un air réprobateur.

Ron avait toujours rêvé de s'immiscer dans l'univers élitiste du luxe. Et l'opulence faite homme, c'était Draco.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**x**

* * *

**« AVIS A LA POPULATION****,**

**Un élément de dernière minute **

**vient s'ajouter aux plans (déjà très prometteurs)**

**de la soirée organisée par l'héritier des banques Malfoy …**

**Afin de préserver le mystère, **

**et d'assurer à nos invités un divertissement sans pareil, **

**Nous jugerons cocasse que ceux-ci **

**Se rendent au manoir préalablement déguisés …**

**En espérant que vous saurez faire preuve d'invention,**

**Nous vous souhaitons une bonne journée **

**Et vous donnons rendez-vous dès samedi!**

**D.M, Dieu le Maitre,**

_**Et ses larbins anonymes**_**. »**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**x**

Bientôt, un nouveau billet se mit à circuler, dans les couloirs et entre les maisons, faisant hurler de joie les uns, pleurer de rire les autres, et on en vit se disputer sauvagement pour obtenir le monopole d'un quelconque déguisement.

**Tour de Gryffindor, 16h04.**

'Harry ! Regarde ça !'

Dans un long dérapage, ponctué d'inspirations profondes, Ron s'arrêta devant Harry qui se prélassait sur son lit, yeux mi-clos, brandissant en l'air le papier officiel.

' Se déguiser ! Malfoy veut qu'on se DEGUISE ! N'est-ce pas _trop totalement ridicule_ ?'

'Non'.

L'excitation de Ron retomba, mais il continuait à respirer avec difficulté, en raison de sa course récente. Son ami attendit patiemment qu'il se calme puis s'assit en tailleur sur sa couverture, prêt à lui assener le coup de grâce.

'A vrai dire, ce billet-là ne vient pas de Malfoy'.

'Il vient de **moi**'.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, émit un grognement, eut un hoquet de surprise puis la referma.

Il paraissait trop choqué pour parvenir à formuler le moindre son. Harry lui administra une petite claque sur l'épaule et continua d'un ton imperturbable.

' C'est sans doute trop subtil pour toi, mais je doute que Malfoy ait été très content de nous voir débarquer chez lui, bouche en cœur, paupières fardées. Comme si on accordait _un tant soit peu d'importance_ à sa stupide petite fête ! Il ne _**doit**_ pas savoir que nous venons, il ne _**faut **_pas qu'on puisse nous identifier. Il y va de notre honneur.'

Et, sur cette simple explication, il lui tourna le dos et tira de sa taie d'oreiller un paquet de Golden Gryffon.

_**Un peu plus loin …**_

'_Dieu le Maitre_?' s'étouffa Ginny. 'Mais il se prend pour qui ?'

'Pour ce qu'il est' rétorqua Lavande, les yeux étincelants, avant d'ajouter 'Ce mec est un fantasme vivant … Imagine le en rock star décadente, l'extase à l'état pur ! '

Parvati se mit à glousser, puis à se tordre de rire.

'C'est vrai que l'allure lui convient à merveille' commença-t-elle d'une voix rendue tremblante par ses hoquets d'hilarité '… mais moi … je le verrais mieux en … **Dracula** !'

S'ensuivit alors un concert de soupirs et de gémissements féminins, uniquement rompus par le fou rire persistant de la jeune fille, qui se roulait à présent sur le parquet grinçant.

**Tour de Slytherin, 16h15.**

'Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ?' répétait Blaise Zabini, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. Il virevoltait autour de Draco, agitant sous son nez le faux avis, écumant de fureur.

Le blond avait beau faire preuve de patience, il commençait à être agacé par ce petit manège. L'air las, il s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre et alluma sa cigarette du bout de sa baguette, lui tournant résolument le dos.

'Je trouve ça plutôt _fun_' avança-t-il enfin, coupant court aux baragouinages de Blaise, qui criait si fort à présent qu'il était impossible de distinguer clairement les mots les uns des autres.

Celui-ci stoppa ses allers et venues pour le rejoindre d'un pas rapide, se dressant devant lui de toute sa stature, le visage livide.

'_F-u-n_ ?' répéta-t-il d'un ton déformé par la rage. 'Dray, on se fout de ta gueule ! Regarde comme ce type a écrit, même un moldu aurait fait mieux !'

Il déplia le parchemin crispé entre ses doigts et cita, vibrant de colère ' _**Un divertissement sans pareil **_… Pléonasme ! Evidemment qu'il sera sans pareil, c'est toi qui l'organise … _**Nous **_**jugerons **.. de quel droit ce vulgaire pasticheur s'approprie-t-il NOTRE identité ? … _**cocasse**_… Ca lui trouerait le cul d'utiliser un langage courant ? ! Pfff, décidément, c'est d'un pathétisme à mourir. Et c'est **TON** image qui est salie.'

Appuya-t-il en enfonçant un doigt pointu dansle torse du blond.

Draco se dégagea élégamment de l'index qui le menaçait, traversa la pièce et s'apprêta à disparaître par la porte. Juste avant de s'engager dans les escaliers, il s'immobilisa, le temps de lui dire …

'Je crois simplement que quelqu'un, à Poudlard, est jaloux de mon succès. Et l'imposteur sera démasqué bien assez vite. Si **je ** trouve cette idée amusante, **tu** te forceras également à l'apprécier.'

Blaise soupira devant l'obstination de son ami, mais promit néanmoins de ne plus le contredire. Puis, alors que celui ci s'éloignait à nouveau …

'Où tu vas ?'

'Trouver un déguisement'.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**x**

* * *

'C'est horriiiiiible' s'écria Alicia Spinnet, en proie à une véritable crise d'hystérie.

'La fête est dans 3 heures et je ne sais toujours pas quoi me mettre !'

Elle s'agitait depuis un certain temps, fouillant dans les armoires, balançant le contenu de ses tiroirs sur les lits, froissant tout ce qui ne semblait pas convenir. Enfin, exaspérée, elle se laissa tomber au sol et cacha son visage entre ses mains.

'Quoiiiii' s'affola son amie Angelina, qui se lissait les cheveux devant la glace. Katie , occupée à se vernir les orteils, releva la tête en grimaçant.

'Il faut immédiatement arranger ça, chérie ! Moi, j'ai déjà tout prévu depuis deux jours!

Mais enfin, _pourquoi_ tu t'y prends seulement maintenant ?'

'La robe que j'ai déposée à la laverie a disparu … et je n'ai aucune tenue de secours !' pleurnicha la première, qui semblait au bord des larmes.

Katie soupira, indulgente. Quelle organisation ! songea-t-elle, mais elle n'osa pas en rajouter, craignant sans doute de provoquer une tempête de hurlements.

'Ne t'inquiètes pas' la rassura-t-elle, 'j'en ai sûrement une à te prêter ..' Tiens, regarde dans ma valise'

Et sous les balbutiements de son amie, elle se replongea dans sa tâche, tirant la langue pour plus de concentration, et afin d'éviter d'en faire, des taches.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**x**

* * *

'

Je suis comment ?' s'enquit Ron, tournant lentement sur lui-même.

Affublé d'un chapeau tricorne, revêtant une toge vermillon, il avait teint en brun l'intégralité de sa chevelure et de ses sourcils, allant jusqu'à faire disparaître ses taches de rousseur, d'un habile coup de baguette signé Hermione.

Celle ci, debout quelques mètres plus loin, le scrutait de la tête aux pieds, une expression de ravissement s'étalant sur son visage mis en valeur par un maquillage impeccable.

' Stu-pé-fiant !' s'exclama-t-elle. 'Magnifique ! Oh Ron, tu es méconnaissable !'

Le général sembla vexé par la remarque ; son élégance paraissait donc _si_ inhabituelle ?

'Merci' répondit-il d'un ton amer.' Je m'en souviendrais'

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

'Tu es tellement susceptible !' déclara-t-elle, agacée. 'Je vais finir par croire que tu es allergique aux compliments .'

'Des compliments ? Où ça ?' rétorqua-t-il avec une mauvaise foi qui la laissa pantoise.

'Mais … Harry, dis quelque chose !'

Dressé devant la glace, le brun testait différents masques _imitation Venise_, cherchant celui qui intensifierait au mieux son regard d'un vert foudroyant. Il opta finalement pour un loup noir. Il se composa une mimique mystérieuse, se jugea irrésistible et soupira avec mélancolie. Quelle frustration, un reflet d'une telle beauté, si proche et pourtant inaccessible.

Jetant un coup d'œil à son ami, il décida de laisser tomber son tact légendaire. C'était inutile avec Ron.

'Tu es complètement risible' déclara-t-il, calme et sincère.

'Mais c'est parfait.'

Ron se tourna aussitôt vers Hermione, frémissant de colère.

'Tu m'as menti !' s'insurgea-t-il.

'Mais … pas du tout ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi !' répliqua-t-elle, outrée. 'C'est Harry qui a mauvais goût !'

Et ça recommença …

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**x**

* * *

'

Rarement vu un être aussi parfait' affirma Draco tandis qu'il s'examinait dans le miroir en pied de sa salle de bain.

Il entrouvrit la bouche pour réajuster ses canines, puis s'appliqua une couche de rouge sur les lèvres. A l'aide d'un peigne humide, il plaqua ses cheveux en arrière, dégageant ainsi son front d'un blanc de craie.

Un crayon khôl entre les doigts, il ferma l'une après l'autre ses paupières assombries par la poudre et souligna ses yeux machiavéliques. Son teint naturellement livide semblait renforcé par une aura brumeuse, démoniaque. Il eut un sourire envoûtant et papillonna des cils, ravi du résultat.

Dans son dos, la porte s'entrouvrit et la silhouette imposante de Blaise apparut à travers le reflet.

Entièrement vêtu de noir, il portait aux poignets de nombreux bracelets en piques et son cou s'ornait d'un gros collier de chien. Ses bottes ferrées claquaient sur le carrelage d'un vert étincelant, et une ceinture cloutée retenait son jean savamment déchiré.

De la main droite, il balançait avec nonchalance un fouet qui, en d'autres circonstances, aurait pu servir d'appareil de torture. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il scrutait le blond de haut en bas.

'Drake ! Ouuuuh laaaa !' s'exclama-t-il. **(1)**

Blaise entortilla son fouet autour du bras (celui-ci lui cingla légèrement la peau, avant de s'enrouler docilement autour du poignet de son propriétaire ) puis rejoignit Draco, glissant ses mains sur ses hanches et soufflant sur sa nuque pour le taquiner.

'Quelle classe, mon cher !' chuchota-t-il d'un ton cajoleur.

Le cher en question sourit avant de répliquer, narquois.

'T'as oublié la muselière.'

Mais lorsque le fil roula vers lui d'un air menaçant, il saisit les avants-bras de Blaise et les descendit entre ses cuisses, pivotant la tête pour répondre à son baiser.

'Et heureusement' murmura-t-il en gardant un œil fixé sur le fouet baladeur.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**x**

* * *

'Milliiiii' minauda Pansy Parkinson, tirant sur la manche de son amie.

Tête de taureau réajusta son diadème en plastique, puis se tourna vers Tête de bouledogue pour l'aider à enfiler ses oreilles d'elfes. Le teint naturellement verdâtre de cette dernière s'accordait parfaitement aux bouts de caoutchouc qui émergeaient à présent de ses cheveux dégoulinants de laque. Elle plaqua un baiser humide sur la (ba)joue de Millicent Bullstrode et laça ses sandales en feuillages, imprimant de ce fait des marques d'une couleur peu avenantele long de ses chevilles.

Puis les deux jeunes filles se prirent par la main et gravir l'escalier qui menaient à leur salle commune, grimaçant mutuellement au contact de leurs paumes moites. Elles traversèrent la pièce bondée et parcoururent les couloirs toujours soudées, avant d'arriver dans le Hall.

Non loin de là, quelques HufflePuff déguisées en blaireau pouffèrent sournoisement en les apercevant.

'Tiens, Carabosse et le Gnome !' lança la plus audacieuse, s'attirant les regards noirs de Crabbe et Goyle qui entretenaient pour les deux Slytherin une passion secrète.

Heureusement pour elles, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent à cet instant et des centaines d'élèves déferlèrent dans le parc, dans des costumes plus saugrenus les uns que les autres. Dans la cohue, les cibles échappèrent aux prédateurs, et ceux ci retournèrent lécher les sandales bio de leurs chères et tendres.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**x**

* * *

'Tu es sûre de ne pas venir ?' répéta une énième fois Lavande.

'Non non', assura Ginny, dédaigneuse 'Aller chez Malfoy serait une véritable humiliation'

Parvati haussa les épaules, jetant à son amie un regard éloquent.

'Inutile de la forcer' déclara-t-elle. 'Elle ne changera pas d'avis.'

Elle agrafa les pans de sa cape en velours et rangea son mascara dans un petit sac en perles.

'C'est dommage' reprit-elle 'quand je pense à tout ce qu'il y aura ! Il paraît que Malfoy a les _meilleurs_ fournisseurs pour .. enfin, tu sais quoi'

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice et agrippa le bras de Lavande, puis toutes deux tournèrent les talons et lui lancèrent un ' Bonne soirée !' claironnant avant de dévaler les marches dans un éclat de rire.

Restée seule au dortoir, Ginny sourit avec malice. Elle rampa sous son lit et récupéra le joli boîtier qui y était dissimulé. Celui-ci était lourd malgré sa petite taille, orné de pierres précieuses et de feuilles d'or. Sur le couvercle en bois sombre, les lettres _G.W_. étaient gravées, et lorsqu'elle les effleura du bout des doigts, elle sentit un puissant courant l'envahir, comme une injection magnétique.

Elle passa sa main autour de son cou et détacha son pendentif, au bout duquel dodelinait la clef qui lui permit d'ouvrir le coffret. Un éclat de cristal se projeta sur son visage rempli de milles paillettes de bonheur.

L'euphorie la submergea ; elle eut un sourire d'enfer.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**x**

* * *

'Allez !' s'impatienta Cho, replaçant ses longs cheveux noirs derrière ses oreilles.

Elle claqua ses talons dans un geste empressé et fit un petit bruit avec ses lèvres.

Luna, l'air rêveur, acheva sa tresse qu'elle noua ensuite au-dessus de sa tête. Ses paupières recouvertes de fard mordoré et ses lèvres framboise lui donnaient l'apparence d'un chou à la crème. Elle portait une robe blanc nacrée rehaussée par une ceinture cuivrée, et ses pieds étaient emmitouflés dans deux grosses pantoufles en fourrure angora. A ses poignets cliquetaient une cinquantaine de bracelets de toutes les couleurs et, lorsque elle glissa silencieusement vers elle, on put remarquer la traîne argentée qui pendait dans son dos.

Cho préféra ne pas demander en quoi elle était déguisée. Sourire crispé, les pans de sa cape voletant autour de ses chevilles, elle enfila son masque de Fantômette et resserra son corset, retenu par des rubans noirs et fushia. Des lacets de même couleurs s'entrelaçaient le long de sa gorge, formant un joli collier contre sa peau hâlée. Croisant ses jambes revêtues d'un collant anthracite, elle tira inutilement sur sa minijupe en cuir et étouffa un rire nerveux.

'En route !' déclara son amie, puis dans un froufrou de jupons elle l'entraîna à sa suite en-dehors du dortoir.

* * *

**A suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiivre :D**

**(1)** Drake ! Ouh laaaaaaaaaa - **DRACULA **:D (Ceci était un jeu de mots :p)

Alors, mon humour vaseux n'est pas trop déconcertant ?

Bisoux, merci d'avoir lu jusque là, et **à bientôt pour la suite :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le crépuscule tombait sur Londres. Les luxueuses diligences des Malfoy se succédaient dans les allées, encerclant peu à peu le manoir, cahotant joyeusement sur les graviers.

Le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, ses rayons orangés se reflétant sur les capots des véhicules. Au travers des vitres teintées, on apercevait le parc de la propriété, qui s'étendait à perte de vue dans le lointain, au-delà des forets et des lacs environnants.

Au cœur des jardins, les elfes s'affairaient, dressant des buffets à l'ombre des grands chênes. (Tous portaient le même uniforme, un pagne frappé de la lettre M) . Certains d'entre eux achevaient de fixer des lampions et des guirlandes aux rebords des fontaines, et une myriade de petites fées virevoltaient déjà dans la lumière décroissante du début de soirée.

Quand les invités mirent pied à terre, ils se pressèrent l'un derrière l'autre sur les marches d'un large escalier. Un peu intimidés, ils défilèrent en file indienne devant celui qui gardait la demeure. L'air imposant, le visage fermé, le portier les scruta quelques secondes, vérifiant la coiffure, posant parfois une question avant d'approuver, d'un sinistre hochement de tête.

Ceux qui avaient franchi les portes (à l'exception de Neville, tout le monde réussit l'examen ) étouffèrent un soupir de soulagement en parvenant à l'intérieur.

Le manoir était immense, regorgeant de couloirs tapissés, de portes sculptées dans la pierre, de sculptures et d'armures dressées tous les cinq mètres.

La salle une portait l'écriteau 'Salle à manger' ; ses dimensions étaient effrayantes. Des divans en cuirs s'étalaient le long des murs ; Les tables regorgeaient des mets les plus délicieux .

On y trouvait un incroyable assortiment des meilleures friandises, disposées dans des plateaux d'or et d'argent. Toutes sortes d'alcool s'entassaient sur les nappes ; les bouteilles s'empilaient par couleur et par taille, et un étendard à l'effigie de Dionysos avait été déployé à l'arrière du stand.

La pièce qui jouxtait celle-ci ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une authentique salle de jeux. Un énorme billard occupait la moitié de l'espace, et trois baby-foot s'alignaient dans le fond. Des tapis angora recouvraient le parquet lustré, transformant les déplacements de la foule en bruits de pas feutrés.

En passant la porte, on entrait dans un vaste salon à l'allure confortable, rempli de fauteuils à dossiers hauts et de tables basses porteuses de boites triangulaires. Un écran géant couvrait tout un mur de la pièce, lui donnant l'aspect d'un théâtre cinématographique.

Juste à côté, on pouvait se distraire grâce à un élégant piano à queue, d'une couleur noire étincelante, qui tranchait superbement avec les tentures argentées des rideaux.

La fin du parcours menait à une sorte de cuisine aux somptueuses couleurs froides. Des dalles de marbres revêtaient les murs, faisant miroiter les teintes chatoyantes des costumes. Les bancs de bois ciselés correspondaient à l'image même d'un restaurant seigneurial, - de ceux qu'on aurait pu trouver dans un livre d'histoire.

Les tables rondes semblaient crouler sous le poids des aliments. De nombreuses marmites attendaient qu'on vienne retirer leurs couvercles, l'argenterie luisait de mille feux à la lueur des lustres de cristal, et on n'entendait de toute part qu'une multitude d'exclamations trahissant un ravissement et une stupéfaction des plus profondes.

Avant même de s'être totalement établis dans les lieux, les invités surent que la fête s'annonçait grandiose. Et nul n'avait encore entr'aperçu leur hôte.

XXXX

XXX

X

De la rambarde qui longeait le splendide escalier du hall, une main fine aux ongles noirs agrippait la rampe de velours, au niveau du quatrième étage. Les doigts minutieusement vernis tapotèrent le tissu molletonné, tandis qu'un visage d'une pâleur effroyable se penchait en avant. Il observa les invités se pâmer d'admiration, s'extasiant à grands bruits tandis qu'ils déambulaient au rez-de-chaussée. Plissant doucement ses paupières sombre, la silhouette émit un ricanement dédaigneux.

Soudain, un éclat plus brillant que les autres retint son attention, et ses yeux se rivèrent à celui qui en était la cause. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme de grande classe, vêtu avec beaucoup d'élégance. Son costume ne représentait, en réalité, rien de précis, mais sa stature et ses moindres mouvements témoignaient de son appartenance à la haute noblesse. Ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre, peignés à la perfection, resplendissaient merveilleusement et le masque qui dissimulait ses yeux, son nez et la moitié de son front laissait voir une bouche ravissante.

Il était indéniable qu'il soit, comme lui, membre de la Jeunesse Dorée, mais Draco s'étonna de ne l'avoir jamais remarqué auparavant … A moins qu'il ne s'agisse là d'un imposteur ?

Ses lèvres vermeilles s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait, puis le vampire recula et prit le temps de se draper longuement dans sa cape, avant de descendre les marches d'un pas majestueux.

XXXX

XXX

X

Alors que, trois étages plus bas, s'ouvrait un ballet infernal de danses charnelles, Hermione flirtait avec son reflet, par-dessus le lavabo de la salle de bain. Le miroir lui renvoyait les échos de ses rires cristallins, tandis qu'elle s'éventait d'une main, levant au plafond des pupilles dilatées.

'Bonsoir mademoiselle, vous êtes charmante' se complimenta-t-elle d'une voix désaccordée, avant de pouffer d'un ton espiègle.

'Oh, vraimeeeent ? Merci, c'est trop d'honneur. Vous êtes également ravissante' parvint-elle à articuler, avant de se pencher sur le rebord du lavabo, où s'alignait deux longs sillons de poudre.

Elle aspira encore quelques millimètres de coke, puis se redressa, retroussant délicatement son nez pour une inspection en règle ; nulle preuve de son péché, s'assura-t-elle.

Minaudant, elle effectua quelques pas de ballerine, se tordit la cheville et bascula, manquant de trébucher sur le carrelage vert de chrome - mais la porte s'ouvrit à cet instant précis, et deux bras musclés la rattrapèrent avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Trop tard, cependant, pour éviter l'irréparable. Le décolleté d'Hermione s'ouvrit en grand, révélant une poitrine généreuse, moulée dans la dentelle. Deux yeux voraces s'y posèrent, et elle n'eut que le temps d'entendre un cliquetis menaçant, avant qu'une chaîne s'enroule autour d'elle.

'Je vous suis … éternellement … reconnaissante' balbutia-t-elle.

Blaise eut un sourire famélique. Il la remit sur pieds et susurra, avide,

'Tout le plaisir sera pour moi'.

Sa ceinture de cuir se détacha d'elle-même, venant les lier l'un à l'autre Hermione gloussa , l'invitant à poursuivre .

Les choses prenaient un tournant vraiment intéressant

XXXX

XXX

X

Fronçant les sourcils, le portier marcha jusqu'aux grilles qui bordaient la demeure. Il n'avait pas rêvé, une magnifique diligence s'avançait bel et bien sur la route, tirée par deux chevaux d'ébène. Des nouveaux invités ? Il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir, le front plissé par la curiosité. Sans ralentir, les chevaux franchirent le portail et parcoururent l'allée avant de s'arrêter au seuil de l'escalier.

Qui était donc le retardataire ?

Il se hâta de retrouver son poste, campé devant la porte, l'air sévère. Mais lorsque l'unique passagère sauta élégamment au sol ramenant autour d'elle sa longue robe d'émeraude, ses cheveux écarlates dévalant sur ses reins tandis qu'elle réajustait son diadème, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri d'exclamation. Une merveille.

Sous les guirlandes bariolées, un concert de bruissements flatteurs retentit, et des centaines d'yeux curieux se mirent à la scruter. Outre sa tenue d'une splendeur féerique, son visage aux traits fins, délicats lui donnait l'apparence d'

'Une déesse …'

Ginny esquissa un sourire modeste, virevoltant devant le portier sans qu'il n'émette la moindre objection, et entreprit de faire l'inventaire du hall. Ceux qui n'avaient cessé d'admirer les peintures encastrées au mur, s'en détournèrent soudain, ébahis par la nouvelle venue. Sa beauté éclipsait tout le reste.

XXXX

XXX

X

Il régnait dans cet endroit une chaleur étouffante. Un voile épais embrumait son cerveau, glissait entre leurs corps serrés et embuait la paroi de la douche contre laquelle elle se trouvait plaquée. La main ferme de Blaise s'empara de sa jupe pour la soulever. Ses doigts crispés remontèrent avec fébrilité le long de ses cuisses, l'éraflant presque, et sa langue dans sa bouche s'agita davantage. Il faisait si chaud …

Hermione renversa la tête en arrière ; une mèche de ses cheveux s'échappa de sa coiffure compliquée pour couler sur sa nuque à la manière d'un serpentin.

Blaise la replaça aussitôt derrière son oreille, puis ses lèvres quittèrent celles de la jeune fille pour se poser farouchement, presque avec rage, sur la parcelle de peau dorée.

Soudain, alors qu'elle s'attaquait aux boutons de sa chemise, elle entendit un petit cri de stupeur et s'aperçut que la porte de la salle de bain était ouverte.

Parvati Patil les observait à travers l'entrebâillement, paralysée par le choc, les joues écarlates.

Puis, avant qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps de lui jeter un sortilège d'amnésie, ( de toute façon, sa baguette traînait dans la baignoire, à côté du fouet de Blaise ), elle laissa échapper un gloussement et s'enfuit en courant répandre la nouvelle.

XXXX

XXX

X

' Tu connais pas le scoop ?'

'Non ?!' s'exclama Lavande avec avidité.

'Hermione Granger aime Zabini d'une passion folle et sans limite !!'

'Nooooon' répéta la jeune fille, manquant de s'étrangler.

Elle plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche pour cacher sa stupéfaction. Un large sourire se dessinait à travers ses ongles manucurés, tandis qu'elle sautillait sur place, trépignant d'excitation.

* * *

' Devine quoi !

…

Granger et Zabini sont ensemble !'

'Quoiii ? ! ? !'

'Parvati les aurait surpris dans les toilettes du 6ème étage !'

* * *

'Mon vieux, prépare toi à avoir un choc. Granger et Blaise viennent de dévoiler au grand jour leur liaison sulfureuse !

-AAAARG '

* * *

'- Je ne COMPRENDS pas ! Slytherin et Gryffindor se haïssent par principe !

'Entre la haine et le désir, il n'y a qu'un pas ! Ces deux-là l'ont franchi ..'

* * *

'Il paraît même qu'ils auraient un enfant caché'

'Bâtard de sang-mêlé !'

'Elle l'aurait eu en deuxième année … d'où ses longs mois d'absence passés à l'infirmerie …'

'Au début, la jeune Weasley participait aussi, mais elle a rapidement été mise de côté'

'C'est lui qui lui a payé l'opération … pour ses dents'

'Ils se seraient mariés en secret'

Etc …

XXXX

XXX

X

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Ron était prostré dans ce fauteuil, avalant goulûment ce qui lui passait sous la main, son chapeau tricorne enfoncé jusqu'au nez afin de dissimuler ses yeux rougis. Après avoir englouti l'intégralité d'une coupe de chocogrenouilles, fizwizbiz, et même Dragées surprises, il achevait sa quatrième part de tarte aux orties, un curieux mélange dont la fabrication lui était inconnue.

Sa gorge commençait à le piquer, et il devait faire preuve d'efforts considérables pour continuer à mâcher. Des regards débordants de pitié dédaigneuse se posaient sur lui, s'accompagnant de nombreux chuchotements 'Regardez le, il est complètement bouleversé. Sa meilleure amie couche avec le meilleur ami de son meilleur ennemi.' Les propos hypocrites de la foule parvenaient à ses oreilles, douloureusement lucides. Et dire qu'ils avaient touché juste.

Oui, si Ron se laissait aller à ces excès alimentaires, lui d'ordinaire si préoccupé par son apparence physique (grand, roux, deux yeux ternes et un sens de l'humour désastreux, il se devait de compenser avec sa ligne), il s'agissait bien de ce stupide prénom, et de tout ce qui se cachait derrière … Hermione …

Mais que diable allait-elle faire dans cette galère ?

Soudain, une voix méditative vint l'arracher à ses pensées. C'était comme si quelqu'un, tout à coup, s'était mis réfléchir à voix haute, et ça, juste à côté de lui.

'Par Merlin' songea-t-il, exaspéré ' pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on vienne me gâcher mon malheur ?''C'est incroyable, ils n'ont même pas la décence de me laisser souffrir seul.'

'Ronald Weasley ? Serais-tu boulimique ?'

Stupéfait, il se composa aussitôt un air interloqué, lèvres pincées, sourcil perplexe à l'appui, avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne pouvait le voir. Avec un soupir décidément outré, il ôta son couvre-chef et réitéra ze expression. Celle qui aurait suffi à dissuader n'importe qui d'engager la conversation. Mais n'importe qui n'était pas Luna Lovegood.

Elle ne sembla pas se formaliser de son absence de réaction. Rejetant en arrière ses cheveux emmêlés, elle se pencha vers lui, ouvrant grand ses yeux délavés. Il eut un mouvement de recul. Un air énigmatique apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille.

'Il s'agit de ton amie, n'est-ce pas ? Hermione Granger ?'

Luna ne faisait que répéter les murmures de la salle, mais prononcés par elle, ils parurent à Ron encore plus désagréables, peut-être parce qu'elle avait accompagné sa question-qui-n'en-était-pas-une par un immense sourire ravi. Elle posa sur son poignet une main fébrile, et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à ce contact. Il remarqua à quel point la paume de Luna sur sa peau lui paraissait douce, tendre, chaleureuse. La démence lui allait bien.

Effaré de se faire de telles réflexions, il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste quand ses lèvres effleurèrent sa joue et qu'elle chuchota.

'Moi, je pense que tu ne mérites pas ça.'

Le souffle tiède de Luna lui chatouillait l'oreille, sa bouche qui le frôlait, si rouge, si pulpeuse, paraissait trop tentante … Ron n'avait plus la moindre conscience de ses actes.

Alors, sans plus y réfléchir, il tourna la tête et embrassa Luna. Un peu surprise, la jeune fille battit des cils avec précipitation, mais elle laissa la langue de Ron s'aventurer derrière la barrière de ses dents. Au début, l'intruse s'agita plutôt maladroitement contre son palais, la faisant grimacer à plusieurs reprises, puis son propriétaire prit un peu d'assurance et les mouvements se firent plus caressants. Ayant l'idée soudaine de répondre au baiser, elle se mit à l'imiter. Au même moment, elle sentit les bras de Ron qui la saisissait par la taille et elle glissa sur ses genoux, faisant tomber l'assiette qui s'y trouvait.

Ron ne réfléchissait plus. Luna avait la saveur sucrée d'une Bièrauberre, la meilleure qu'il eut jamais goûté. Le tissu vaporeux de ses déguisements s'étalaient sur ses habits pompeux, toute la salle les montrait du doigt, et, lorsque, enfin, il ouvrit les paupières, cela le fit sourire.

'C'était bien' déclara Luna sur le ton de la conversation, puis elle lissa ses innombrables jupes et croisa les mains devant elle, posant sur lui un regard innocent.

'Et maintenant ?'

XXXX

XXX

X

Il était minuit trente et la fête battait son plein. Harry, qui depuis plus d'une heure évoluait seul le long des couloirs satinés, s'interrogea avec curiosité. Après avoir dîner en sa compagnie, Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas tardé à disparaître, mais il ne se rappelait pas les avoir vu s'éloigner dans la même direction. Se pourrait-il, cependant, qu'ils aient profité de l'agitation pour se retrouver en tête à tête, à l'ombre d'un recoin mystérieux ?

Tandis qu'il se perdait en tergiversations muettes, il entrouvrit une porte d'où s'échappaient des gémissements de nature suspecte.

Le spectacle qui s'y déroulait lui arracha un soupir d'agacement et il s'éloigna à nouveau, tandis qu'entre les murs l'orgie reprenait de plus belle. Un peu après, il déboucha dans une chambre remplie de corps à moitié inconscients. D'autres, frénétiquement, se trémoussaient sur une musique dépourvue de toute mélodie.

Au centre de la pièce étaient disposés des plateaux en argent, sur lesquels s'élevaient des monticules de cocaïne … Une jeune Ravenclaw, qu'il avait surpris il y a peu en flagrant délit de luxure dans les vestiaires du stade, s'écroula par terre pour aspirer la poudre à plein nez. Ebahi, Harry écarquilla les yeux sous la stupeur, tandis qu'entre les draps du lit surgissaient deux têtes haletantes, happant l'air chargé de la pièce avant de replonger sous les couvertures, dans l'indifférence générale.

Le jeune homme, qui était resté figé quelques minutes au seuil de la porte, contemplant, horrifié, cet étalage de débauche, s'en fut trouver un endroit plus tranquille. Son cœur tambourinait spasmodiquement dans sa poitrine. Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits, ne sachant ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, du danger de la situation ou de l'excitation qu'il avait ressenti en s'y retrouvant confronté.

Absorbé par ses réflexions tumultueuses, il ne prit pas garde à l'ombre qui le suivait, furtive, et pénétra sans inquiétude dans une seconde chambre, laquelle était vide de tout occupant. Le claquement sec d'une porte qu'on verrouillait le fit brusquement sursauter et il fit volte-face, les poings serrés.

_**A suivre …**_


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE : Les paroles sont extraites de la chanson 'Je m'en vais' de Cali**

**NOTE 2 : CETTE FICTION EST A CARACTÈRE PARODIQUE.**

Il est donc normal que vous y dénichiez clichés, situations des plus improbables, personnages parfois OOC ...

Bonne lecture.

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

Subitement privé d'échappatoire, avalé par l'obscurité, Harry n'y distingua tout d'abord qu'une silhouette mouvante, aux contours indistincts. L'ombre fantomatique évoluait à pas lents dans la pièce, effectuant autour de lui des cercles réguliers, chaque fois un peu plus proches. Elle paraissait drapée d'une immense cape noire et il crut discerner, dans sa démarche de prédateur, une arrogance curieusement familière. _Mais à qui pouvait-elle bien appartenir ? _

Une voix indolente morcela tout à coup le silence, le faisant frémir des pieds à la tête. Le vampire _fredonnait _en s'approchant de lui. Son timbre trahissait une légère ivresse, et, merlin … c'était diablement excitant.

**"Je me frotte les mains en passant près de toi  
Tout ce que je vais prendre  
C'est du plaisir, que du plaisir "  
**

Il franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, puis saisit l'avant-bras de Harry et glissa un baiser au creux de son poignet. Celui-ci réprima un frisson, humant à pleins poumons le parfum du mystérieux jeune homme.

Il tournait à présent tout contre lui, cherchant son point faible, déposant sur sa nuque ses lèvres enflammées, avant de la mordiller en douceur. Ceci fait, il reprit ses mouvements circulaires, susurrant à nouveau :

**"Je me frotte les mains en passant près de toi"**

Soudain, il stoppa ses déplacements félins puis entreprit de se frotter longuement à son dos. Sa bouche frôlait la gorge de Harry, ses ongles couraient le long des hanches, s'insinuaient sous la chemise, se dirigeaient vers la ceinture …. Il sentit son souffle s'accélérer, se réchauffer --- lorsque ses mains finirent leur course entre ses cuisses, la proie tituba de désir .

**"Et je souffle, dans ton cou, comme un vampire..."**

Harry n'eut pas le temps de constater à quel point la proximité de ce corps lui était agréable que déjà, Draco le faisait pivoter face à lui. Ses doigts se resserrèrent férocement sur ses fesses, mais ce fut Harry qui l'embrassa, manquant d'arracher les soyeux cheveux blonds tandis qu'ils cognaient leurs visages l'un à l'autre, dans un baiser langoureux et sauvage.

**XXX**

_Quand elles sourient, les chattes dansent …_

Fantômette déambulait à travers les jardins, lèvres et narines retroussées dans une mimique de doux ennui, vaguement rêveuse, secrètement ravie par les regards admiratifs qu'on lui décochait à tout va.  
Glissant avec grâce en direction du buffet le plus proche, elle fit virevolter ses doigts au-dessus d'une coupelle de fruits, parut se décider pour les framboises. Mais alors qu'elle allait s'en saisir, une main délicate jaillit de nulle part pour lui dérober les objets de sa convoitise.

Agacée, elle releva la tête, disposée au conflit …. marquant un brusque temps d'arrêt. Les minuscules sphères rouge disparaissaient devant ses yeux dans la bouche gourmande de _la plus magnifique créature_ qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de contempler !  
Son interminable chevelure, d'un roux flamboyant et lustré ondulait sous la brise, caressant ses hanches d'une finesse à frémir, balayant son sourire enjôleur tandis qu'une lueur malicieuse faisait pétiller ses iris d'un vert stupéfiant.

'Délicieuses' susurra-t-elle, faisant doucement claquer sa langue contre son palais.

Puis elle contourna la table et vint se placer face à elle, inclinant la tête afin de pouvoir l'examiner de près. Elle dégageait une aura envoûtante, exaltante, tant et si bien que Cho ne put envisager, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de lui exprimer ses reproches. La jeune nymphe se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille – ceux-ci s'envolèrent dans les airs en un chant mélodieux, comme l'aurait fait sans doute, l'appel d'une sirène.

'Embrasse moi si tu peux'

Puis elle détala en riant, ses chevilles cristallines foulant l'herbe menue par d'habiles entrechats. Elle fut rattrapée quelques mètres plus loin, à son plus grand plaisir. Dans l'obscurité, elle sentit les doigts de Fantômette chercher timidement les siens, les laissa s'entrelacer.

Elles marchaient à présent sur un petit sentier de terre, s'éloignant peu à peu du manoir. A l'orée du bois, elle s'arrêtèrent soudain, mues par le désir.

Ginny l'attira aussitôt à elle dans une étreinte voluptueuse ; elles s'adonnèrent à un baiser fougueux, qui aurait pu les faire rougir si les feuillages n'obstruaient pas l'éclairage pâlissant de la lune.

Un temps infini se déroula alors, où leurs bouches fiévreuses parurent soudées à jamais, où leurs corps enlacés semblèrent indissociables, puis, arrivées au terme de cet étalage de langueur qu'on aurait cru inépuisable, elles s'éloignèrent enfin.

' Ton nom ?' chuchota la plus grande.

Elle sentit le corps frêle frémir entre ses bras.

'Amour.'

**XXX  
**  
_Gryffondor, Carnivore …  
_

En deux minutes à peine, ils avaient chu au sol, se dévêtant l'un l'autre avec brutalité. Toute lascive ou subtile que parut jusque-là leur parade amoureuse, Ils ne purent réprimer plus avant des gémissements plaintifs, prestement soulignés de gestes audacieux.  
Après lui avoir arraché sa veste et sa chemise – monogrammée, _bien sûr_-, Draco détacha sa ceinture, qu'il envoya valdinguer au tapis sans une once de douceur.

Mais Harry avait été plus rapide, et le blond était totalement nu lorsque qu'il décréta que le moment était venu de rompre le mystère. S'armant de sa baguette, il en dirigea l'extrémité entre leurs deux visages afin que ceux-ci s'illuminent dans le même instant, puis chuchota 'Lumos !' . Aussitôt, une expression horrifiée s'empara de son visage. Il retira sa main du torse de Draco comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son regard glissa sur le corps trop parfait du jeune homme. Ses muscles et ses abdos saillants, la veine qui palpitait furieusement dans son cou, paraissant l'inciter à des morsures exquises … Il soupira, voulut lutter contre l'instinct, sentit la bête en lui prendre le pas sur l'homme ; céda.

'Tant pis' grogna-t-il, le timbre animal, avant de replonger sur lui pour une nouvelle étreinte.

**XXX**

**Lendemain de fête**

_Par la barbe de Merlin, Voldemort faisait-il irruption dans Poudlard ? _

Harry s'extirpa en grognant de sa couette encore chaude, une migraine terrible ravageant son cerveau, laminant ses pensées, tandis qu'il se frottait vigoureusement les yeux . Un vacarme épouvantable montait de la salle commune, traversant la cloison du dortoir pour venir s'écraser à ses tympans en feu.

Il tenta de lancer un sort d'insonorisation, mais échoua, incapable de se remémorer la formule exacte. Il se leva donc en titubant, alla s'enfermer sous la douche et reprit ses esprits. Petit à petit, la brume qui l'entourait se dissipa, et ses pupilles reprirent leur taille coutumière, de telle sorte qu'il ne put ignorer plus longtemps les magnifiques suçons dont paraissait ornés les trois-quart de son corps.

Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, giflant par rafales sa conscience tourmentée. Il se revoyait dans un corps à corps déchaîné, succombant aux assauts plein d'ardeurs d'un beau blond aux yeux gris …

Lorsqu'il émergea de la cabine, quelques quarante minutes plus tard, il prit l'excellente décision de ne plus jamais boire. Ni fumer. Ni baiser. Et d'entrer dans les ordres, tant qu'à faire, plaisanta une voix intérieure.

Avec un soupir résigné, il se sécha, s'habilla, alluma une cigarette, déboucha la bouteille de FireWhisky caché sous l'oreiller et en but une gorgée revigorante, avant de descendre voir ce qui se tramait.

Fred, allongé bras en croix au centre de la pièce, était victime d'ignobles convulsions - la bave aux lèvres, les yeux injectés de sang. George, non loin de là, souriait aux témoins, distribuant à la ronde des petits paquets 'Tetârds-nique … Contrôlez vos crises comme bon vous semble … 3 mornilles le Cachet ».

Harry fendit la foule et passa le portrait.

Il eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas qu'une force invisible s'emparait de lui, l'entraînant jusqu'au placard à balais le plus proche. Les portes se refermèrent et Draco ôta la cape venue d'on ne sait-où, le souffle court.

« Pas la peine de te débattre comme ça ! » grommela-t-il en se frottant le bras. « Je ne vais pas te tuer. »

Harry le fixa, interloqué.

« Malfoy, on peut savoir pourquoi tu m'attires sournoisement dans un placard à balais un dimanche matin à 11h moins le quart? »

Le blond renifla dédaigneusement. **  
**

« Ca fait 3 heures que je t'attends. Alors ferme là, et écoute ».

Offusqué, Harry tenta de répliquer mais Draco se jeta soudainement sur lui pour l'embrasser avec passion. Il répondit aussitôt au baiser, bascula contre les seaux et les serpillières miteuses, étouffa un râle de douleur quand Draco s'écroula contre lui, cognant ses côtes déjà meurtries au matériel de Rusard.

Puis, de façon toute aussi imprévue qu'il l'avait renversé, Draco se redressa et s'essuya la bouche, haletant.

Un peu déçu, Harry reprit une position décente, s'appuyant des deux mains aux parois du placard pour garder l'équilibre.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? » lança-t-il, d'humeur exécrable.

« Aucune idée » avoua l'autre, quelque peu dégoûté. « Mais qu'importe. Potter, tu n'évoqueras cette nuit devant personne. Jamais. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« J'étais … défoncé » expliqua-t-il, l'air de se justifier. « Opium. »

« Bien sûr » ricana Harry, n'y croyant pas une seule seconde.

L'autre paniqua, brandit son bras au-dessus de sa tête, dans un geste menaçant.

« De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en vanterais » déclara Harry, hautain sans le vouloir et vexé malgré lui.  
Puis il ouvrit la porte et s'en alla dans le couloir, après s'être soigneusement épousseté.

Derrière lui, Draco gémit de frustration.

**XXX**

'Hey, Ron'

'Salut, Hermione'

'Ca mousse ?'

'Ca éclabousse et toi ?'

La jeune fille s'assit à ses côtés, souriant à s'en donner des crampes aux zygomatiques. Ron se saisit de la théière pour lui servir une tasse brûlante, puis il entreprit de se beurrer un toast, sifflotant gaiement l'hymne des gobelins révolutionnaires . Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, surprise par son comportement.

'Au fait, je suis navrée, je ne pourrais pas t'aider pour la métha ' reprit-elle, ennuyée. 'J'ai rendez-vous avec Blaise tout à l'heure, et comme c'est notre premier rencard, tu comprends …'

Ron acquiesça, d'une indulgence à toute épreuve.

'No problem, poulette ' 'Moi aussi, j'ai rendez-vous.'

Sous le choc, la mâchoire d'Hermione heurta sa tasse de thé. _Lui_ ? Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu en savoir davantage, une voix mélodieuse intervint, tandis qu'un rideau de cheveux blonds crasseux passait devant ses yeux.

'Tu viens, Ronald ?'

Celui-ci se releva prestement, s'éloignant au bras de sa petite amie, adressant à Hermione un sourire équivoque. Celle-ci, abasourdie, les dévisagea tandis qu'ils sortaient de la Grande Salle sous les acclamations des frères Weasley.

**XXX**

'Si belle que ça ?'

Marietta se pencha en direction de Cho, absorbant ses paroles avec avidité.

'Splendide ! Une apparition, tout droit sortie d'un conte de fée !'

Elles soupirèrent en cadence, méditatives

Flânant au bord de l'eau, Cho relatait ses aventures de la veille à une Marietta crevant de jalousie. Atteinte de rougeole, celle-ci avait passé la nuit de samedi à l'infirmerie, à la merci d'une Pomfresh aux penchants inavoués.

'Et ses cheveux ! Des rubans enflammés, une merveille …'

'Sûr' approuva l'autre 'Ce n'est pas à Hogwarts qu'on en trouverait, des comme ça …'

Vingt mètres plus loin, Ginny éclata de rire, au sein d'un cercle de rouge et or accroché à ses lèvres.

**XXX**

**_Quelques jours plus tard …_**

'Alors, quand est-ce qu'on remet ça ?' s'impatienta Blaise.

'Je te l'ai dit' rétorqua Draco, 'il faut que je réfléchisse.'

Son ami soupira.

'A quoi bon ? Ce n'est pas comme si ta fête était un horrible fiasco. Au contraire. Tout le monde s'accorde à dire qu'il s'agit d'un succès fulgurant. Le nombre de tes admiratrices a quasiment triplé.'

Draco pouffa.

'Et ?' interrogea-t-il. 'De toute façon, tu désires simplement profiter de mon manoir pour baiser ta Granger, dans un luxe que tu ne peux lui offrir nulle part ailleurs.'

Blaise ne démentit pas.

'Allez, Drake' reprit-t-il, cajoleur … 'tu es un hôte parfait.'

**XXX**

'Malfoy !' soupira Harry, excédé. 'Comment veux-tu que je parvienne à oublier ton existence, si tu te rappelles à moi deux fois par jour ?'

Le blond venait encore de le coincer à la sortie d'un cours, l'entraînant à l'angle d'un cachot lugubre. Après s'être palpés un peu partout, s'embrassant tumultueusement dans l'étroit recoin, Harry commençait ses habituelles remontrances.

Draco, qui venait de le relâcher, grimaça de dépit.

'Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu faisais, samedi soir'.

Harry le fixa, déconcerté. Parce qu'iIs étaient amis, maintenant ? Première nouvelle. Les liens du sperme étaient plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait tout d'abord cru.

'J'organise une seconde fête, expliqua Draco. 'Et tu es mon invité d'honneur'

Harry haussa les sourcils avec méfiance.

'Ah ? Ca consiste en quoi ?'

'23 heures précises, dans ma chambre. Sixième étage, sixième couloir, sixième porte.'

'Et si je ne viens pas ?'

Draco sourit, passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

'Tu viendras.'

**XXX**

_**  
Ma soirée t'a plu ? Tu veux recommencer ?**_

_**Pas de soucis ! **_

_**Rejoins-nous dès samedi, même heure, même endroit …**_

_**Prépares-toi à vivre des instants mémorables**_

_**Et surtout n'oublie pas : Le luxe est notre roi ! **_

**_D. Malfoy, your pleasure man  
_**

_**Ps : Nous rappelons à nos aimables invités qu'il est inutile de venir dépourvu de déguisement.**_

* * *

_**  
A SUIVRE !**_

__N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, suggestions, etc :)


End file.
